Benutzer:TomKranich
2000 Bearbeitungen! (2.5.2014) Bati 801RR (V) miniatur|335 px miniatur|335 px miniatur|335px Über diesen bemitleidenswerten Tom Hi, ich bin Thomas, manche nennen mich aber Tom ;) Ich finde YouForFameToo absolut grässlich, bin 20 Jahre alt und lebe auf der pfälzischen Seite vom Rhein. Ich spiele seit 2005 GTA und seit September 2013 bin ich hier im Wiki. Da ich die 80er besonders mag, spiele ich sehr gerne GTA Vice City/Vice City Stories. Ich spiele Rennspiele auch sehr gerne. Desweiteren fahr ich auch im realen Leben gerne, vorzugsweise japanische Importwagen, deswegen besitze ich aktuell einen Mitsubishi Legnum VR4 aus dem Jahr 1996 mit 296 PS, als Zweitwagen einen Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI aus dem Jahr 1998 mit 361 PS, und als Bauprojekt einen gebrauchten Toyota Corolla AE86 (alias ハチロク). Glaubt mir, die Dinger sind im Unterhalt saftig^^ Meine Hauptkonsole ist eine PlayStation 3 Slim, dazu hab ich ein iPad4, eine PSX sowie ein Sony Xperia S. Nebenbei hab ich eine Xbox 360 für GTA V und IV und ich spiele E-Gitarre, sowie Keyboard. Ich arbeite bei der Polizei und fahre als Dienstwagen einen Mercedes C220 CDI BlueEfficiency. Miami_Schweiß.jpg|Nachdem Kranich einen Ferrari gefahren ist Miami_Reis_.jpg|Kranichs Killerblick IMG_0604.jpg|Kranich's Mitsubishi Legnum VR4 von 1996 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI '96.jpg|Mein Zweitwagen Tom Kranich.jpg|Ein Bild von mir GolfGTispecialedition.jpg|*sabber* Was der Kranich so mag * * * * und der Ohrwurm * * (Ausstrahlung 1968-1980) * (Ausstrahlung 2010- bis heute) * * *Martial-Arts Filme aus den 2000ern * (seit 1996) * * * - The Real Driving Simulator * und der damit verbundene Film: * *Grand Theft Auto * und seine großartige Leinwand- und Flimmerkistenpräsenz * (Austrahlung 1984 - 1989) * und sein wegweisendes Kleidungskonzept (auch, wenn er es nicht erfunden hat) * von (Danke für den großartig klingenden Song) *Die Evolutionreihe von * der Lange, der selbst hinter einem Abarthlenkrad Platz fand *den und sein kühles, modernes Design *wassergekühlte Boxermotoren, liebend gerne einen aus dem 996er *den * und dessen ausgelegter Soundtrack * und dessen Soundtrack * , die Fernsehserie *Oldschoolrap, , Makaveli, , und so... *Synthesizermusik *Die " " *den *den * * *Kool & The Gang *die *alte japanische Klassiker wie z.B. der *i-VTEC kicked in yo ASS BITCH. *Importschlitten (Nein, nicht aus den USA) *Wackelpudding :D * (Ausstrahlung 1980-1988, Nachfolger von Hawaii Fünf Null) Was der Kranich so abgrundtief hasst *Bowser * * * und seine Chabos mit dem *Kiddies die meinen dass sie obercool sind * * *Alle Leute die meinen driften zu können, und dann an der nächsten Mauer crashen *CSI: Miami York auf der Spur oder so * *Den und alle anderen Frontantriebler von *Betrüger *Die fehlenden Rostschutzmaßnahnen an alten Mercedesmodellen *Idioten, die einen richtigen Sportwagen haben wollen und keinen geilen VR6 (745 PS in nem golf? WTF?!) *Alles weitere was nicht 5 Liter auf 100 Kilometer verbraucht *Basisaustattungen *Den überaus hässlichen Grill von * (macht magersüchtig, habe selbst eine Freundin mit dieser Krankheit) Exklusiv für Wikia-Erstleser: Sharokku Gendai, die Krimiserie von TBS Cast: *Minami Takami als Akita Kurobe *Yannick Fujikami als Takeshi Endo *Takumi Narana als Inspektor Rujima *Surio Maper als Shinichi Takachi *Aoko Nakamori als Elisabeth Kagome/Endo *Kazuha Hattori als Natsuru Senou *Chris Vermouth als Steven Seagull *Gedeon Burkherd als Yashiteru Anoka *Wateru Fujimara als Kommissar Yusako Shizutera *Hendyn Durick als Hiroshi Takayama *Kensho Hiragami als Souta Kamagani Die neue Kriminalserie "Sharokku Gendai" brilliert durch geniale Schauspieler und ein gelungenes Script. All die Spannung, all die Dramatik, all das, was "Sharokku Gendai" verkörpert, das ist Hirnstoff vom Feinsten... Seien sie bereit für die 'Sherlock Holmes' der Neuzeit!' Diese Serie wird von Toyota sowie Nissan gesponsert. *TBS Produtions präsentiert... *Eine Serie von Aosho Goyama, Donald D. Dellisario und Michael Nobay Akita Akaneda *Im Hintergrund sieht man wechselnde Szene aus und in Tokio* *nun sieht man lange Beine in High Heels, die auf dem Bürgersteig laufen* Takeshi Endo * ein roter Toyota 2000GT fährt aus der einfahrt* *man sieht den Wagen die Straße entlang fahren, während mehr Credits eigeblendet werden *Interieur Kamera *man sieht einen alten mann im Anzug der gerade seine Zigarette zu Ende raucht und kurz darauf aus dem fahrendem Auto wirft Akita *man sieht wie eine Person in einen weißen Datsun Fairlady Z steigt* *ein Klingeln ertönt* *"Hm?" ..... "Aha." ...... "Verstehe." .... "Bin gleich da." *Die Person fährt los* *wählt eine Nummer* *"Takeshi?" *Nimmt das Gespräch mit einem Motorola DynaTAC entgegen* *ja? * "Der Inspektor. Einer neuer Mord." *1:01TomKranich *Fünf Minuten später* *1:01Wild Hog *cut zum Tatort, takeshi trifft ein *wer ist das Opfer? * *zieht sich Handschuhe an* *1:02TomKranichInspektor: Ach, da sind sie ja. Also, das Opfer heißt Rumiko Taramoshi *Inspektor: Todesursache, Erschlagen *1:03Wild Hog *untersucht die leiche* *1:03TomKranichInspektor: Noch haben wir keine Hinweise gefunden * *zieht sich ebenfalls Handschuhe an* *Inspektor: Wir dampfen hier ab, ihr könnt ja weiter sehen *"Takeshi, irgendwas gefunden?" *1:05Wild Hog *sucht ein paar Meter weiter nach spuren* *noch nicht *1:05TomKranich"Moment, hier ist was." * *hält einen Glücksanhänger hoch* *"Den kenn ich." *1:06Wild Hog *geht zu akiba* *1:06TomKranich *Akita *1:06Wild HogOder so *woher? *1:06TomKranich"Den verkaufen die im Tokyo Tower." *1:07Wild HogMhh *1:07TomKranich"Wenn wir Fingerabdrücke finden, haben wir den Kerl." *1:08Wild Hogoder nur das Opfer... *1:08TomKranich"Ich geb das Teil vorerst der Spurensicherung, mal sehen, was die sagt." * *geht zu einem Mann, und gibt ihm den Anhänger* *1:09Wild Hog *sucht im mülleimer* manchmal sind die Täter dumm genug ihre Tatwaffen gleich zu entsorgen *1:09TomKranich"siehst du was?" *1:09Wild Hog *zieht einen kaputten golfschläger herraus *ruf sofort die Spurensicherung *1:10TomKranich"Ist da Blut dran?" *1:10Wild HogJa *1:11TomKranich"Zeig mal her." *1:11Wild Hog *gibt ihn* ich ruf die Gerichtsmedizin, die sollen die Leiche schnellst möglich untersuchen *1:11TomKranich"Mein Vater besaß so ein Teil." *1:11Wild Hog *holt sein DynaTAC aus dem wagen* *ach ja? *1:12TomKranich"Der ist sicher 30 Jahre alt." *"Es soll nur 50 Stück davon geben." *"Schade um das Stück." *1:13Wild HogDas wird nur die Spurensicherung sagen können, komm schon ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag zeit * *ruft die Gerichtsmedizin an* *1:14TomKranich"Warte." *1:14Wild HogWasa? *was? *1:14TomKranich"Lass uns zuerst zum Tokyo Tower fahren." *1:15Wild HogDie Spur bringt uns nicht weiter *Den könnte sie auch sonstwann gekauft haben *1:15TomKranich"Vielleicht doch." *"Immerhin weiß ich, welche Statur der Täter haben muss." *1:16Wild Hog *am Telefon, ja wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen *mach du das mal, ich hab noch Dinge zu erledigen *1:16TomKranich"Geht klar." * *zieht die Handschuhe wieder aus, und geht zu ihrem Fahrzeug* * *steigt ein* *1:17Wild HogKamera folgt akika *1:17TomKranich *(FP) * *1:18Wild HogAKITA *1:18TomKranich *fährt zum Tokyo Tower* *Du bist dran *1:20Wild HogNe, das geschehen folgt dir *1:20TomKranichAchso * *kommt an* * *steigt aus* *"Immer auf´s neue beeindruckend, dieser Tower." *"also, ich glaube, Stockwerk 4 war es." * *geht in das Gebäude, und nimmt den Lift *"Da hinten ist es doch." * *geht zum Stand* *"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Akaneda, haben sie einem hünenhaften Mann so einen Anhänger verkauft?" *1:25Wild HogJa, ist aber schon ein bisschen her *ich gucke mal nach *1:25TomKranich"danke." *1:25Wild Hogvor 3 tagen war einer hier *er sagte es sei ein geschenk *1:26TomKranich"Hat er seinen Namen angegeben?" *"Oder irgendwas?" *1:26Wild Hognein, nichts *1:27TomKranich"Wie sah der Mann denn aus?" *1:27Wild Hoggroß, größer als sie und dürr *1:27TomKranich *Etwas genauer, bitte." *1:29Wild HogIch kann mich nicht mehr erinnern *1:30TomKranich"Bitte erinnern sie sich, es ist sehr wichtig." *1:30Wild HogMöchten sie die überwachungskamera aufnahmen? *1:31TomKranich"Gerne." *1:32Wild Hog *geleiten ihn in ein hinterzimmer *gucken sie es sich gerne an Anderes Zeug * PSN: TomKranich007 * E-Mail: vicefan.tom@t-online.de * Ask.fm: TomKranich007 Spiele die Tom mag *BeamNG Drive *Mercedes-Benz World Racing *Bioshock *Midnight Club L.A *Need for Speed *L.A Noire *Beyond: Two Souls *The Walking Dead *Alarm für Cobra 08/15 *3D Fahrschule *Portal *Initial D *Phoenix Wright (Danke, Schwester) *NextCarGame *DTM: Race Driver *Colin McRae: Rally/DiRT *Wangan Midnight (Danke, Cousin) *Richard Burns Rally *Car Mechanic Simulator 2014 (alias KFZ Werkstatt Simulator 2014) GTA-Spiele im Besitz von Tom *GTA III, 93 Prozent, Story durch (iPad), 70% (PS2) *GTA Vice City, 100 Prozent, Story durch, iPad, 100 Prozent (PS2) *GTA Vice City Stories, 77 Prozent, Story durch, PSP *GTA San Andreas, 99,2 Prozent, Story durch, iPad *GTA Liberty City Stories, 70%, Story durch, PSP *GTA V, 100% Story durch, Xbox 360 *GTA IV, 90% Story durch, Xbox 360, PC (0%, da ich hier nur wegen LCPDFR spiele) (Alle Spiele nach gekaufter Reihenfolge) (Stand: 12.7.2014) Charaktere, die der Kranich mag *Thomas Vercetti *Niko Bellic *Trevor Philips *Carl Johnson *Woozie *Michael De Santa Lieblingskarren * 1. Gelber Stinger (VC) (Miami Vice, da wisster bescheid :D) * 2. Weißer Cheetah (VC) (Miami Vice, die zweite) * 3. Sentinel (III) (Cobra 11 FTW) * 4. Washington (VC) (Einfach geil) * 5. Schafter (V) (Cobra 11 FTW die zweite) * 6. Schwartzer (Cobra 11 FTW die dritte) Mein Steckbrief, den eh keiner interessiert 1. Dein Name ist? --> Thomas 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Tom, Tommy, TomKranich007 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Winter 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Vergiss es 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Keine Angaben 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Naja 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> dafuq?! 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> mich? 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> nein... 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Nein 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Diesen nicht 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 24 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Zuletzt ne 1 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> Singen is schwerig, aber Instrumente spielen, das kann ich 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Ja… 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Trage grade keine 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> Eindeutig Miami 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Nein 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Bin ich schon 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> The Italian Job, Fast&Furious (allgemein), Back to the Future, etc. 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> geh weg damit 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Nein 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> Nope 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Woher soll ich das wissen? 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> TomKranich 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 10.11 27.:Welches Wetter? --> Sonnig 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Sie haben andere Namen :p 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> All Wheel Drive 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Jap 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Nein, nicht wirklich 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> näääh 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Ich überlege... 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Hard Rock 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Robbie Williams 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phoenix --> Phoenix 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Feuer 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Sachbuch 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Science Fiction 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Nichts von beiden 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Kamm, obwohl mir das bei meinen kurzen Haaren nix bringt 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nein... 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Nope 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Braun 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> Sage einer Frau direkt, was du fühlst 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Silber 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Kein Plan 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Ich bin nicht wirklich religös 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Jap 50 Willst du Kinder haben? --> Vorerst nicht 51 Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Ja 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nein 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Ja 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Nein 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Ein süßer Beagle 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Carl Benz (höhö) 57. Ist der Beitrag vor deinem von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> keine Ahnung was du meinst? 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Fussel, Skyline, Kasse 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Halle ist das Schicksal 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Jan Hammer, The Talk 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Ja 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Ich bin relativ groß 63. Lieblings-Eissorte? --> Stracciatella 64. Buch? --> Keine Ahnung, da gibt's viel 65. Wort? --> Katzemiau123 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Das allseits geschätzte Büro 68. Computerspiel? --> L.A Noire/Mercedes-Benz World Racing 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Uno 70. Sportart? --> Badminton 71. Sportspiel? --> GEH WEG DAMIT 72. Klamotten? --> ein T-Shirt und Shorts reichen mir 73. Süßigkeit? --> Gummibärchen 74. Beschäftigung? --> Mit meiner Freundin Zeit verbringen, arbeiten, leben (troll) 75. Schulfach? --> Deutsch 76. Musik? --> Rock, 80'er Pop, Synthesizermusik 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Michael J. Fox, Don Johnson, Mark Wahlberg, Miley Cyrus, Paul Walker 78. Baum? --> Birnenbaum 79. Blume? --> egal 80. Lied? --> Right here waiting for you, i ran, I just died in your Arms, Crockett's Theme 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Was ist das? 82. Ausrede? --> Keine Ahnung 83. Witz? --> . Witzig, oder? 84. Kinofilm? --> Ted 85. Fantasywesen? --> Was weiß ich, man? 86. Comic? --> Das lustige Taschenbuch :P 87. Ballspiel? --> Fußball 88. Getränk? --> Sherry/Wein (aber nix Discounter!) 89. Band? --> Ohne Direktion 90. Musical? --> Niemals! 91. Landschaft? --> eben 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Hmm, mit Lebewesen sprechen? 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Bleistift 94. Farbstift? --> Orange 95. Schmuck? --> Casio G-Shock, Ray-Ban New Wayfarer 96. Wildtier? --> Fuchs 97. Freizeitpark? --> Kommt drauf an 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Nothing to say 99. Gemälde? --> Monika Lissabon 100. Wetter? --> Wolkenlos 27 Grad im Schatten, mittlere Brise 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Nein 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Geht so. 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Nein 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> gestern? 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Erdkunde 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> (Bro)ccoli 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Gulasch 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Wenn du irgendwas hasst? 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Mit Gabel 110. Gehst du diesem Sommer zelten? --> Geh nach Griechenland, Frage beantwortet? 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Im Meer :P 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Mit dem Evo in der Stadt fahren 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> Der Grey aus 50 Shades of Grey (zählt das?) 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Naja 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Nothing to say 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Da kann ich seltsamerweise gut schlafen 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Ja, vor 6 Jahren einen Gitarrenwettbewerb gewonnen 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Keine Ahnung... 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Durchaus 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Dafuq 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Öh, Sonny Crockett 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Lieblingschrakter aus Cobra 11 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Manuel Neuer 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Von den 80'ern 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Nein 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Ach keine ahnung, bin nicht sonderlich religös 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Nein 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Mag ich nicht 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Kann ich auch nicht leiden :P 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Nicht wirklich Krankheit, aber ich hab mir meine Nase gebrochen 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Arbeit ftw 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Leider schon 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> im AppStore ausgeben 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Bei Briefen 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Ja 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Nichts 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Bin schon längst raus 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> *Siehe oben* 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? -->Ne Schwester und zwei Brüder 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Arial 141. Welche Größe? --> 12 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> WAT 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> *siehe oben* 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> *siehe oben oben* 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Im Blocksatz 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nein 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> Doppelt so kalt 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> *siehe Frage 137* 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Keine Ahnung? 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Ganz in Ordnung 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Gitarre spielen, fahren, Keyboard spielen und hastenichgesehen 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nein 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Was vom Chinaladen um die Ecke 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> Hoffentlich lange^^ 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Birnen 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nein 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nein 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Ja 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> KEIN PLAN MAN 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Die bekloppten Fragen 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Weitere bekloppte Fragen 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Bekloppte Fragen 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Nein 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Nein 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Dafuq 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> Jap 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Ja 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Ich bin doch nicht schwul (nicht, dass Du denkst, ich hätte gegen sie was) 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Nisan Schkeilein 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Hoffentlich 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Frag mich das nicht 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> *siehe Frage 137* 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Action, Komödie 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Voll krass 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Stück(chen von Schokolade)? --> 45cm 179. Wie groß bist du? --> 1,87 und Schuhgröße 43 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin ein Mann. Ich liebe Japan. Ich bin muss diese Fragen beantworten. 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> alles zu verlieren 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Irgendwas total Beklopptes 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Zu Alienwaretablets umsteigen 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Monika Lissabon 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> Currywurst ist toll 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> TK 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Thomas bedeutet Zwilling :P 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> 3 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Eine sie. 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> Deine Mutter ist so hart, die ist Dwayne Johnson 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> „Wer in eine Grube fällt hat Pech gehabt 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> Braucht man doch oder? 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> Nothing to say 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nope 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Gut 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Naja 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> Was war Frage 145 nochmal? 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. -->Wurst